Reunion
by starrysky781
Summary: Nina left and is back 3 years later. But who is Jake and who is Dakota North? Rated T for adult themes, mentions of drinking,and maybe other reasons. R&R! FABINA 4EVER!
1. Missing

**Chapter 1- Missing**

**Nina's POV**

After I left Anubis House, I cried for three days strait.

When I arrived in America I hid in the house I lived in with Gran, until I was calm enough to go see her.

Gran was so pale and sickly, she seemed to disappear into the hospital bed.

When I saw her, the tears started.

"Nina, dear, don't worry. It is my time. I am at peace." Gran said, barely a whisper.

"Gran, I'm glad you're at peace, but I can't lose you! How am I going to live without you?"

"Nina, you were chosen for a reason. You are strong, and will push through this. And your daughter will be just as strong."

I sobbed harder as Gran smiled. She then closed her eyes and the machine gave a long .

When I got home, I cried myself to sleep, clutching my slightly swollen stomach.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile in Anubis House…<strong>

**Amber's POV**

I woke up and stretched. I threw back the covers to turn to my BAF, Nina. When I saw here side of the room, I let out a shrill shriek and faded into nothingness.

**Fabian's POV**

I woke up to Amber's unmistakeable shriek. _What could possible make Amber _shriek, I thought to myself.

I ran to Amber's room to find her passed out on the floor. When I examined the room to see what could've caused Amber's shriek attack, tears caught in my throat and I sank down to my knees.

My love, my beautiful Chosen One, was gone.


	2. Why did I ever come back?

**Chapter 2- Why did I return?**

_**3 years later**_

**Nina's POV**

_Why did I return, _I thought to herself as she walked up the path to the creepy old house.

The door swung open, much like it did on my first day. I chuckled silently to myself when I saw the reason for the door opening peek her head out from behind the door.

"NINA" screamed my old BBF (Best British Friend). I then fell down as Amber flung herself at me with all her might.

"Where have you been? Why would you leave? Did Rufus kidnap you? Oh that no good nothing?" she rambled on but just loud enough for only me to hear.

"Amber she's been gone for three years! Why do you have to bring her up now?" called out a VERY familiar voice. Fabian stopped in his tracks when he saw me. "Nina?" he asked, his voice barely audible.

"I'm back," I said as a smile appeared on my face. Just then, my phone rang. I looked at the caller id, to see my best friend Lily, calling.

"Hey Lil. How'sit going?" I asked as I answered the phone. Amber and Fabian took the hint and when to talk in the hallway.

"Heyyyy. Ummm, how's England?" Lily asked clearly nervous.

"It's fine. What's wrong Lil?"

"Ok. Well I don't want you to worry but…"

"Did something happened to Jake? What else could be worng, of course?" I started rambling, worried for my son. That's right. _Son._

"Slow down, Nins. He just has a slight fever. I took him to the hospital and they're keeping him over night.," she replied.

"That's it, I'm coming back. Tell him I love him and I'll be home soon." I stated, grabbing my things.

"NINA MARTIN. JAKE WILL BE FINE AND YOU ARE _NOT _ LEAVING ENGLAND UNTIL YOU GET WHAT YOU CAME FOR. PUT THE BAGS DOWN AND GET SOME SLEEP. NOW."

"Fine. Geez. You're almost worse than Amber. Just tell him I love him and text me updates. Later, chica," I said finishing up my phone call.

Amber and Fabian walked in, and they looked a little crestfallen, but I pushed the thought to the back of my mind. What I needed was a bed. Amber must still be able to read my thoughts because she led me upstairs and ordered Fabian to grab my bags.

A few hours later, I woke up to see Amber staring at me, sitting on her bed acroos from me.

"Who's Jake?" she asked. I gulped nervously. _Why did I think coming back was a good idea?_

Well. Y'all know who Jake is, but what is she gonna tell Amber? Why did Nina return? Anyways. Happy early Easter! I love not having school. School dance is next week and I don't know if I should ask my crush or not. What would you guys do? Anyways. Please R&R! laters.

-starrysky7811


	3. 3 Explanations

**Chapter 3- And you thought the mysteries were over!**

**Amber's POV**

"Who's Jake?" I asked as Nina opened her eyes. A look of panic flooded her eyes but she quickly masked it.

"I don't know what your talking about," she replied.

"Three years passed and you still suck at lying. Now. Who's Jake?" I wasn't lettingher get away with this. My best friend may have disapppeared without a trace for three years but I was still a major Fabina shipper. If this Jake guy was a threat, I hate him already.

Nina sighed. "Your not gonna give this up are you?"

"Nina. Just answer the question. Who. Is. Jake," I asked. My voice was so calm, it even scared me a little.

"Geez, Ambs. Fine. I'll tell you. But it is a very long story," she replied.

She seemed as if she was still debating whether to tell the truth or not so I glared at her and replied, "I've got nothing but time."

"I can see that. Well about two weeks before I left, I got a call from Gran. She told me she wasn't doing well, but not to worry. A week later, the doctor called and said she had taken a turn for the worse. I canceled my scholarship, packed my things, and even went to visit Sarah's grave. I had a feeling I wouldn't be back for a while." She paused here, as if contemplating to interupt herself but shook her head and continued on.

"I got to the hospital just in time. I had about two minutes. I told her how much I would miss her, how much I loved her, and how I wished she could've stayed just a few more months to meet her great-grandchild." At this she paused again, and looked at me expectantly.

The realization hit me like a truck.

"Jake? That's your son's name isn't it?" I said the words slowly, and lowered my voice to a barely audible whisper. We both had tears in her eyes at this point and I moved onto her bed and gave her one of my famous bear hugs.

"Why didn't you tell him? It is his, right?"

At my last question she gared at me and said, "Of course. That is partly why I'm here. To tell him."

"You said partly. What's the other part?" I asked quietly. Nina had tears free falling down her face.

"Rufus came back. He's out to get Jake and I. I don't know how he escaped the Egyptian after life but it seems like Senkara is still there."

"Rufus? He's back? He can't be!" I cried out in anguish as I started to sob. Fabian and Alphie chose this moment to barge in.

"AMBER," Alphie cried. He enveloped me in a huge bear hug and tried to calm me down.

Fabian looked over at Nina. "What made her freak out like that? I haven't seen her this freaked out since we found out Rufus was back."

At the mention of his name I started sobbing again and Nina started to plead with Fabian.

"Please. You have to help us. If Jake dies, i-iii-I, I don't know what I'll do."She was sobbing harder than I was but Fabian just looked pissed.

"Why would I help you and your new boyfriend? Why would you even ask? Are you really that coldhearted?" he replied in a steely cold voice.

At this I untangled myself from Alphie and smacked Fabian across the face. "Jake isn't her boyfriend and even if he was Ninawould have to be really desperateto ask for your help. So think before you speak, Rutter."

"Well if he isn't her boyfriend why did she say she loved him? Amber you heard that too. Don't deny it," he replied with contempt is this voice.

I was about to speak up when Nina regained her voice. "He isn't my boyfrine he's our SON you dumbass!" Nina cried out. 

Fabian froze. And then passed out.

**Ok that was wayyy hard to write. And thank you to all of the reviewers and the people who have alerts to this story. And I want to say that I know some writers hate flames but I gladly except all feedback, including flames. I will try to update more today but I have to clean my room to. Grrrrrr. Anyways R&R! love ya guys! Laters. **


	4. Oh shit

**Chapter 4**

**Back in America**

**Lily's POV**

"Is Jake going to be ok?" I asked the doctor nervously. If he wasn't Nina would be even more depressed than when she was pregnant for god's sake!

"Jake is going to be fine. He has," he stopped when his pager started beeping and a nurse asked to speak with him in room 107.

Then I realized this was Jake's room. I entereed the room to find the bed that Jake had occupied empty and police officers asking nurses what they saw.

Oh shit.

**Liverpool, England**

**Nina's POV**

"Do you think he's ok?" I asked Amber nervously. Fabian's eyes were still closed but he seemed to be regaining consciousness.

"Nina?" Fabian asked as he opened his eyes. "Our son?"

I gulped nervously. I wasn't sure what to say. So I went with, "Yeah. He's with my best friend Lily." As soon as I said her name my phone rang.

When I answered the phone I said, "Hey Lil. I told him."

"That's great. But you need to come home. Like now," she exclaimed sounding totally worn out.

"Ohmigod is Jake ok? Please tell me he's ok," I started rambling, waiting for my friend to butt in.

"Nina. He was here. He took Jake." With these words I dropped the phone and sat down on the floor in shock.

Amber picked up the phone and immediately hung up and started comforting me. Fabian started asking questions but I was still in shock and Amber summed it up in three words. "Rufus took Jake."

As soon as the words left her mouth Fabian was downstairs throwing things in his bags while Amber did the same to my belongings. What I had taken out anyways. Amber dragged me down the stairs and called a taxi.

When she opened the front door I saw a man I had only seen in pictures. Mr. James Rutter.

"FABIAN!" Mr. Rutter screamed as he approached the common room. "WHERE THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOUR GOING?"

"To save my son," Fabian replied calmly. My heart fluttered when I heard him refer to Jake as his son but Mr. Rutter didn't seem to like it at all.

"SON?" Mr. Rutter yelled, "WHEN THE HELL DID YOU GET A SON?"

"Dad I'd love to continue this hert to heart but my son is in danger and I will not lose him."

Mr. Rutter was as red as a tomato and screaming his head off now. "AFTER EVERYTHING I'VE DONE FOR YOU, YOU JUST RUN OFF TO SAVE A SON YOU NEVER EVEN TOLD ME ABOUT?"

"Dad, I've never even met him. Right now he is been held captive. And could die. SO JUST GET THE HELL OUT OF MY WAY SO I CAN SAVE MY SON." His voice raised at the last part. I was now fully functional again and was running to Fabian's room.

"Fabian there's a plane waiting for us and we have to leave like now!" I replied. It was true. My plane was there.

ONE HOUR LATER

We are finally at the airport and Fabian was distracted enough not to notice the whole North 747.

Once we were on my private jet everything was going fine until the pilot said, "Ms. North we are prepared for takeoff."

"Nina," Fabian asked slowly, "Why did the pilot just call you Ms. North?"

Oh shit shit shit.


End file.
